


And I'll Tell You That I Love You

by thisaccountisdone



Category: Common Law
Genre: A FUCKING HEART ATTACK WHEN YOU OPENED YOUR INBOX, HAHA MADDIE, LOOK WHAT YOU GOT, M/M, i wrote this in my friend's fanmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaccountisdone/pseuds/thisaccountisdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Tell You That I Love You

"Are they going to kiss?" Dakota leaned in and whispered to Peter.

"I can't tell," he replied. They watched the scene unfolding before them; Wes and Travis staring one another down angrily. The room was tense and quiet. 

Dakota turned back to look at Wes and Travis. They said they weren't a couple but she was pretty sure they were lying. Either that or they didn't know it yet.

She looked at Dr. Ryan- tried to study her eyes. They were calculating. She was studying Wes and Travis and a small smirk was upon her lips. 

"Boys," Dr. Ryan started, breaking them out of their staring match. "This is good. Now Travis, do you have anything to say to Wes?"

Travis bit his lip. "I-" his voice cracked. He swallowed and started again. "I didn't realize."

"Well of course you didn't realize," Wes yelled.

"You didn't say anything!" 

Wes rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest; a sign that he was done talking. Travis stood up, his chair clattering to the floor behind him, and angrily stalked out of the room.

*****

The next session was different. Wes was quiet. He almost looked worried but Travis was sure it was more contemplative.

"Who wants to start?" Dr. Ryan asked and Travis' hand shot in the air. She nodded with approval.

"So I told Wes my feelings," Travis began. Dakota's eyebrows shot sky high. Had they finally...?

"And how did that go?"

"I think I understand a bit more about why he is the way he is," Wes replied. He wasn't looking at Dr. Ryan which was unusual for him. His eyes were planted firmly on the ground. Dakota's face fell with a small sigh.

Travis smiled triumphantly. He tried to ignore the worry in the back of his mind. Wes was acting different from usual. It wasn't his normal "I hate therapy and feelings" quiet. He seemed like he was trying to figure something out.

After the session ended, they quietly walked to the car. The ride was silent for the first ten minutes and finally, Travis spoke up. "Wes, man, is something wrong?"

"What? No, I'm fine," Wes answered a little too quickly. He didn't look at Travis. Travis looked down at his hands clutching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

"No, you're not." 

Wes sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Leave me alone, Travis." 

Travis rolled his eyes. "Dr. Ryan wants us to be open about our feelings." He gave a winning smile.

Wes looked at Travis through the mirror. He was making things harder than they had to be. He was trying to figure out when these feelings started. Had he just hid them behind Alex the whole time? 

His vision swam at Travis' smile and he tried his best to steady his heart. He was supposed to be honest and share his feelings. He wanted to but he didn't know what he was feeling. 

But that was a lie, wasn't it? He knew and he was sure he had always known. Maybe that's why he fought with Travis so much. God, Dr. Ryan would be proud. 

"I'm just trying to figure out how I feel," Wes said evenly.

"How you feel about what?" Travis' head was cocked to the side. He was genuinely concerned and that hurt. Despite all their fighting, they still cared for one another. Maybe they cared too much.

"How I feel about you." Wes kept his eyes straight ahead but he had lost all feeling in his hands. He was having trouble breathing. He tried not to focus on it. He tried to keep his mind on other things; tried to count to 100 and take slow, deep breaths.

"What?" The word was quiet and left Travis' throat along with all of his breath. He tried to pull oxygen from the air in the car but there didn't seem to be any. His heart was beating much too fast and he didn't allow himself to question why.

"I'm possibly in love with you." He kept the words detached but his voice was shaking. He noticed his hands were, too. He readjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

"Well that's something," Travis said. He stared out the window, trying to ignore Wes beside him. His head was spinning and he was getting sick. He wanted to get out of the car and run. He didn't know where; he just did.

When he was younger, when things got bad in one of the foster homes, he would run. He didn't ever have a destination in mind, he just ran until his feet got tired or someone found him. That same itch was crawling up his spine now. His feet were desperate to move but he was trapped by the metal walls.

*****

Wes dropped Travis off at his house- walked him to his door. Travis knew he should invite him in- they needed to talk- but the words wouldn't form in his throat. He couldn't get his mouth to open and the words to pour out.

He shuffled on his feet and nodded towards the open doorway. Wes understood the signal and walked inside. Travis followed slowly and closed the door with shaking hands.

Wes awkwardly sat down on the edge of Travis' bed. Travis stood in the door frame, arms crossed. Once again, he was rendered mute.

He tried to think of something to say but his mind was an avalanche of thoughts. He wanted to say he didn't know what he felt for Wes but he did- he always had.

But for the longest time, Wes was unattainable so he pushed it back. He didn't let himself think about it. He didn't let his throat close or his heart skip a beat.

Now, all the feelings were flooding back. His feet itched again and he wanted to run but he wouldn't leave Wes sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for an answer. He realized that he was holding Wes' heart in his hands now.

It was hard to resist the urge but he fought it back. He was good at that now. A long string of one night stands and pretending not to care had taught him well. 

He waited for Wes to speak but he wouldn't. His eyes were trained on the floor and his hands shook on his knees where they sat uncomfortably. Travis didn't know what to say but he needed to break the tension.

"You think you're in love with me?" Travis began tentatively. 

He saw Wes' Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. "Yeah," Wes replied. "It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

It did explain a lot now that he thought back on it. For the longest time, he thought he was the one causing all the problems. He thought Wes hated him. But maybe there was another reason behind it; a completely different one than he had first assumed.

"What about Alex?" He regretted the words instantly but he needed to know. There was no way this relationship could go anywhere without them being completely open with each other. 

"I loved her... I know I did. But maybe I loved you, too, and maybe that's why things didn't work out. I hate not being sure." He worried at the edge of his lip. 

Travis wanted to reach out and touch Wes but he held back. He needed to wait until they both spoke their piece. It almost hurt him physically but he restrained himself. 

He knew that Wes hated being anything but one hundred percent. He could imagine how it was killing him on the inside. "Wes, look at me," Travis ordered. 

Wes slowly raised his head and stared at Travis with wide blue eyes. Tears were forming in the edges. Travis had never seen Wes completely vulnerable before. It was heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. He wanted more of it.

Travis pushed himself from the door frame and walked toward Wes. Wes inched back but Travis closed the space quickly. He took Wes' face in his hands and ran a finger over Wes' lips. They parted and a shuddering breath came out. 

Travis leaned in until their foreheads were touching and their lips were only centimeters away. "I love you," Travis said quietly.

He could feel Wes shaking underneath his fingers but he pushed them back until they were snaking into Wes' hair. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed Wes tenderly. He kept it short and sweet- he didn't want to overwhelm him- but it was enough.

Wes let out a breath he had been holding for far too long. Travis' hands were still in his hair and their foreheads were still pressed together. "Well, that was something," he managed to get out. 

His head was light and he was pretty sure if Travis let go, he'd fall over. He gripped Travis' shirt tightly and Travis grinned. "Easy now, we don't want you to keel over."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to have a heart attack, Travis. Get over yourself." His heart fluttered at the shine in Travis' eyes and he had to remember to breathe. He wasn't actually sure he wouldn't have a heart attack. His heart was beating too fast to be healthy.

Travis grinned at him and Wes leaned in to kiss him once again.

*****

When everyone had arrived at the session, Travis stood up. Wes' eyes widened and he sunk down into his seat, pretending to be invisible. "We have an announcement to make!" he called out dramatically.

The voices hushed and they all looked up at Travis with expectant eyes. Dr. Ryan lay her clipboard flat on her knee and raised her eyebrows. "So, Wes and I were talking yesterday- that whole honestly thing," he flashed a smile at Dr. Ryan, "and he told me that he loves me. Little did he know that I've been in love with him for like-" he began counting on his fingers but shook his head and stopped, "ever."

"So, does this mean you're taking your relationship to the next level?" Dr. Ryan asked. She tried to conceal a smile but failed.

"Yes," Wes muttered, voice laced with annoyance. 

"Ignore him, he's being pouty." Travis glared at Wes and sat down.

"Finally!" Dakota said and voices murmured with agreement. Wes sighed and shot an angry look at Travis but it melted when Travis replied with a smile.


End file.
